


Дни жизни

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Будни маленького поселка.





	Дни жизни

Панидельник. 

Вчира был хароший день васкрисенье. Хароший не патаму шта васкрисенье а патаму шта ани приехали. Пра нихь многие у нас узнали из рикламы. Рикламу крутили па местнаму радиву и иё многие слышали. Я ни слышал патаму чта радива у миня нет. Мне ано зачем? Я иво ни слушаю ано мни надоидаит и я иго пабил. А все узнали шта васкрисенье будит харошим днем – к нам приедут ани и будут давать цылебные таблетки. И все выздороваеют кто балеит. Я ни балею поэтаму и не слушал радиво. Но мне сказала тетка Зося гаварит я пайду и мужа паведу и сынавей и плимянниц. И ты, схади. Я сначало не хател я жы ни балею и радиво ни слушал а потом падумал шта там еще налить могут скажу шта балею нимного пусть дадут выпеть. Или закусить. Или калбасы дадут. Мне прошлый рас так папало. Харошая калбаса хоть ваняла нимного. А что с червями так и вкуснее жы.   
Итак я ни балею но пашел пасматреть. И мни дали таблеток целую банку! Ани розовые. Тут у всех они разные па цвету и форме. Скозали есть их утрам и висти днивник шта я думаю и как сибя чуствую. Всем скозали такое кто таблетки брал. Скозали шта патом приедут забирут днивник и дадут денег. Толик как это услышал папрасил две банки тоблеток сибе и жине хотя все знают шта нет у него жины ну больше нету памерла. Но иму дали. Он надеится получить больше дениг. Мужыки хатели иго пабить за такое но ни дагнали.

Так вот я пришол и стаю в старане. Мы всем раёнам сабрались к дисяти хатя машину к адинадцати абищали. Приехала машина бальшая черная. Из ние вышли двое в холатах белых чиста врачи. Маня так и сказала шта в их холатах врачишьнасти больше чим ва всей наший бальнице. Ана у нас паэтка Маня. Наш врачь абиделся и дажи уйти хател но те в белых холатах иго не атпустили. Сказале чта иму тоже таблетак дадут. Правда все начали гаварить чтобы иму ни давали но ани дали. А чего он на меня наблевал кагда я к ниму пришол с рукой? 

Я уже песал что виду днивник? Многа напесал долга пиричитывать я устану. Чуствую сибя харашо как и вчира. Но спасиба за таблетки я их ем! Да. 

Фторнек.

Памирла баба Маня. Эта была харашо, мы ели пирашки и пили вотку. Пирашки принесла племянница бабы Мани. Пирашки были вкусные. И сытные. Я даже нашел в одном крысиный хвостик. Я хател сабрать крысу, но мне досталась толька три пирашка. Поэтому у миня есть хвостек, зуб и глас. Для крысы этого мало? Или сайдет?

Была драка. Дядя Федар напала на Михалыча. Михалыч был ниправ, украл пиражок и абазвал всех падлами. Пабедил Федар. 

А ище видил Соню. Спасиба за таблетки – вот. Есси бы не ани, я бы к ней не падашол. То исть у миня не была бы причины, а так была. Я падашол и рассказал пра таблетки. И даже спрасил, какие ана пьет. Соня сказала, шта не пьет их и мни сказала сваи выбрасить (но вы Соню не ругайте, да). Я с ней ни спорел, но таблетки ни выбрашу. То такое. Спасиба за Соню. Ана мне улыбнулась и даже па галаве пагладила. Вот. 

Таблетки я пью, ани никакие (но есси што то вкусныи). Спасиба. Чувствую сибя нармальна, толька галава балит нимношко. 

Срида. 

Умерли Тося, Клава и Саня. Мы думали, что будет пир. А нет. Саня была одинокая. Тосю родственники забрали хоронить в горад, типа па-бахатаму, а Клавин сын выставил толька стакан пива на всех. Жлоп! Зато была харошая драка. Эта мы атамстили Клавинаму сыну за все плахие похараны! Пусть знаит! Не знал, что миня так радуют драки. Но это потому, что я тоже пабедил. Обычно били миня, а эта уже ни так весело. 

Видил Соню в магазине. Ана купила хлеп. Я падашел и спрасил, как ей хлеп. Ана засмеялась и сказала, шта еще не пробавала иго, паэтаму низнает. А исчо сказала, чта тут хлеб плахой – а иё бабушка пикла вкустный. Я сказал, шта мне жаль, шта я не знал иё бабушку и ни пробавал ие хлеп. Соня рассмеялась и сказала, шта мы бы с ней друк другу панравились. И апять пагалдила миня па галаве. И сказала, шта я маладец, шта раньше ана думала, шта я нимой, а я проста не знал, как с ней разгаваривать, а типерь узнал. Вот ана удивицца, кагда увидит мой днивник. Ей панравицца!

Таблетки я пью, все харашо. Галава балит все сильнее.

Читверх.

Умирла Светка. Что сказать? Сказать ничего. Столька умераит – а радости нет. Где пирашки из крыс? Где вотка? Где харошая драка, в которой миня не бьют? Где, я вас спрашиваю! Наверное, эта старость уже – то, шта я разучиваюсь радоваться привычным вищам. Да? Надо будет спрасить у Сони.

На пахаранах Светки мы хатели пабить Симена, но Толик не дал. Симен сказал, шта мы казлы, потому что побили Клавиного сына и он умир весь. А Толик сказал, что он Бетмен и раскидал нас как котят. 

Соню сегодня не видел, а то спросил бы, кто такой Бетмен. Иё хорошо спрашивать, ана всигда отвичает и никогда ни смиется надо мной. 

Пью таблетки. Голова болит временами сильно совсем. А так все хорошо.

Пятнеца. 

Умирли Валя и Вася. Я с ними работал, разгружал вагоны. Харошие были мужыки – всегда миня звали, когда была нужна помощь. И водкой делились. И деньги давали, заработок. 

А еще Толик повесился. Я этого не видел. Гаварят, пришел на площадь, где мужыки выпевают, сказал, что жызнь – гавно, и зачем так жыть. И ушел. Жалко Толика. Дажы если будут похараны и мне достанется пиражок с крысой, все равно жалко Толика. Зачем он так?

Скоро все умрут и никого не астанется. 

Пью таблетки. Галава болит сильно. Очень сильно. Интересно, это от таблеток? Надо не забыть спросить у врачей. 

Субота. 

Исчо одно горе. Умирли Вася, Вася, Толя и Оля. Вылечилась Валя. Мы с ней в саседних квартирах живем. Иё три года назад парализовало, а сегодня я видел, как она ходила по двору. Опять будит ругацца, что я ссу в подъезде. Или што я лавлю птиц. А шо мне есть? Хател падпалить ей двери, но нет спичек. Если дадут денег в васкрисенье, то куплю спички. 

Пью таблетки. Голова болит. Даже сил нет много писать. 

Васкрисенье. 

Приизжали те, что давали нам на прошлой неделе таблетки. Не обманули – денег дали фсем, даже племяннице бабы Мани за бабу Маню – потому шта та рассказала, что баба Маня таблетки пила, целых две успела, а потом начала кричать «Ой, горю, горю», хотя и не горела. И плакать.

Составили список тех, кто умер. Родственникам умерших дали денег. Все умирли тяжыло – так их родственники рассказали. А как это – тяжело умирать, не объяснили. Умирать жы поднимтаь нинада – как тяжело? Они сказали, что кто-та думал, что гарит, кто-та – что тонет, а Васи показалось, что на ниго дом упал. В прошлае васкрисенье нас была целая площать, теперь осталась палавина. 

Остальные уехали или што? Сони не было. Я прасил для ние таблетки, но мне сказали, что уже икспиримент идет, поздно. Жалко. Но я сваими поделюсь, если ана передумаит. 

Я рассказал о том, что балит голова. Мне дали другие таблетки. Сняли копию с маиго днивника и дали денег. Целую пачку. Я типерь багат! На што эта тратить? Ума не прилажу. Правда, сказали, чта сильно оштрафуют, если я перестану пить. Но с чего я перестану? Нада спрасить у Сони, что делать с деньгами. У меня столько никогда не было!

Понидельник. 

Тижелый день. Пагибла Оксана. Петя, муж иё, сказал, что был нищасный случай. Мол, ана не него полезла, а он отбится пытался. Но иму нет веры – он сам Оксану часто бил, даже руки ий ламал. Хадили на кладбище. На кладбище воняет. Оксанина тетя принесла пирожки. Все сразу начали хватать, кричать, что не всем дастанется. Досталось всем, многим даже по нескольку штук. Я один взял, но потом назад положил. Уж больно мерзко выглядел и противно пах.

Пашел к Соне. Она грустная, сказала, что много людей умирло и что виноваты таблетки. Что она хадила к учасковому, чтобы отобрали таблеки и харанили умирших. А то воняит. Я сказал, что нет запаха. Ана рассмеялась и сказала, что я хариший и опять пагладила по голове. И спрасила, пью ли я таблетки. Я не хател ие расстраивать и сказал, что нет. Ана рассмиялась и сказала, чта я ни умею врать. И чта мне нада бросить пить таблекти, патаму что я магу умиреть. Но эта же смишно, атчего мне умирать?

Пью таблетки. Галава болит меньше, хочется кушать. 

Вторнек. 

У магазина была драка с поножовщиной. Все сбижались для посмотреть. Я тоже. Федор и Максим падрались из-за курицы. Курица была из мяса адна, а их двое. Федор после драки уполс, а Максим так и остался лижать. Курицу забрал Ярик. Я патом уже подумал, что мог бы забрать ее. Мы все там хатели мяса, просто не ришались. Я думаю, что не смог бы пабедить Ярика. Но я тупой, да? Надо спросить у Сони. Хотя она соврет и скажет, что нет.

Пью таблетки. Голова прошла. Кушать хочется постоянно и очень сильно.

Срида.

Паругались с Валей. Я утром поймал йижа – настоящее мясо, живое и ценное. Нес в дом. А Валя увидела, прибежала и начала его выхватывать. Я был в перчатках, а она без. Так что мне достался йож, а Вале – окровавленные руки и задние лапки йижа. Жаль, йож был вкусным, хоть и маленьким. С лапками было бы боьлше. 

Пью таблетки. Кушать хочицца невыносимо. Даже немного подъел дневник, пока писал. Но это не очень помогает – хочется мяса. Надеюсь, завтра повезет поймать еще йижа.

Читверг

Ходил на охоту – так это теперь у нас называется. Думал, что пайду и поймаю хоть йижа – а нас таких вышел весь поселок, человек двадцать. Все ловили. Поймал трех мышей, посадил в банку. Этого мало, хочется есть мяса. 

Ярик поймал крота, но это увидел наш врач и напал на Ярика. Крота отбил, но на него напали Вася и Валя, моя соседка. Я хотел тоже напасть, но потом передумал: у меня было две мыши для себя, а одну я решил отнести Соне. Если будет драка, меня ударят, я как к Соне окровалвленный пойду? Она не поймет, так как этого не любит.

Соня ела яблоко и меня угостила. А потом поменяла всех моих трех мышей на мешок капусты. Я поменялся, потому что это Соня. Никому другому не поменял бы, а это ведь она. Я думал, она их есть будет – для нее не жалко было бы. Но она их отпустила. Хочу мяса, да.

Ем таблетки и представляю, что ем мясо. 

Пьатница. 

Всю ночь снилось, что ем мясо. Изжевал подушку. Решил с утра сходить к Соне – может, там еще те мыши бегают. Ну, и Соню потом увижу, конечно. Мне кажется, что когда я радом с Соней, мне не хочется есть мяса. По крайней мере, я о нем почти не думаю. 

Возле магазина была толпа. Я подошел узнать, что случилось. Оказалось, что все окружили Олега и его алабая. 

Наш врач влез на ящик и орал, что алабай – это мясо, и прятать его от людей – преступно. Валя, Вася, Санёк, Васян и Натаха с ним соглашались. Олег же орал, что собаку свою он им не отдаст, пусть своих жрут. Санёк сказал, что своих поели всех – и собак, и котов, и хомяков. Натаха, которая в зоомагазине работает, сказала, что все пожрали. Один алабай мясной на весь поселок бегает, народ дразнит. Алабай сидел спокойно и смотрел на них. Красивый, белый. Я его всегда боялся, а тут почувствовал … ну, будто родство какое. 

Я сначала тоже хотел подойти, но из-за взгляда не смог сразу, а потом стало поздно. Они всей толпой кинулись. Олег закричал, алабай завыл. А я ушел. К Соне. 

Она сразу поняла, что что-то случилось. Налила мне чаю, усадила, печенье дала. Я и рассказал, все, без утайки. Она сказала, что ей надо выйти в туалет. Но я видел, что она плачет. Я сидел и думал, что надо было пойти ей что-то сказать. А что? Вернулась она умытая, с мокрым лицом и красными глазами. И две банки тушенки принесла. Сказала, что больше нет. Я брать не хотел, но Соня сказала, что напишет сестре, та вышлет еще. Я потом вспомнил, уже когда домой шел, что почта закрыта уже давно. Но ведь Соня врать не будет? Наверное, у нее какой-то свой план есть. 

Сегодня мне мяса не хочется, я съел обе тушенки. Таблетки принял. 

Субота.

Видел соседку, Валю. Она вся покусанная, но улыбается. Говорит, ей целая голова досталась. Кости тоже очень вкусные. Решил есть кости. Но где из взять? Вспомнил, что видел возле кладбища целую гору старых костей. Пошел на кладбище. И опять опоздал – все могилы разрыты, бродят с лопатами Санек, Васян и Натаха. Сильно покусанные, но решительные. Они так на меня посмотрели… В первый момент я хотел сбежать, а потом подумал, что они покусанные – а я нет. Если я найду лопату, то буду с ними больше, чем на равных. Правда, их трое – я один. Пока там думал, от кладбища отошел. Пошел к Соне. 

Видел Соню. Она грустная, про кладбище знает. Говорит, его уже третий день трепают. А я только сегодня догадался. Я тупой, да? 

Завтра приедут те, с таблетками. Надо будет попросить другие, чтобы мяса так не хотелось. Потому что съел таблетки, а кушать хочется. 

Воскрисенье. 

На площадь нас пришло только 12 человек. Ну, так сказали те, кто приехал нас считать. Сказали еще, что это много, что в соседнем поселке осталось двое, и те доходят, что мы счастливцы. Я не понял, почему они доходят уже, т.е. скоро будут на месте – а счастливцы мы. И пошел к Соне спросить. 

Она меня словно и не заметила, пошла сразу к тем, приехавшим. И стала требовать у них документы. Они только рассмеялись – и все. Тогда Соня сказала, что у них проблемы будут, что так нельзя, что она в органы обратится. Они ей тогда в глаза сказали – мол, обращайся. Ну, вымер депрессивный поселок – и что? Баба с возу – кобыле легче. 

Соня ему ничего не ответила, развернулась и ушла. Я хотел ее догнать, но передумал. Потому что мне надо было получить таблетки, чтобы не хотелось так мяса. 

Понедельник. 

Я не удержался и напИсал в подъезде. Писать мне не хотелось – но что-то замучила ностальгия. Сейчас все стало как-то по-другому, а хочется иногда, чтобы было по-старому. Я как раз закончил и одел штаны, когда вышла Валя. С топором. Заорав: «Все, сука, убью», она побежала на меня и ударила топором по голове. Было страшно больно. Я вскрикнул, вырвал топор и ударил Валю кулаком. Она заверещала. Тут прибежали участковый и врач. Валя стазу начала ныть, что я ударил первый, вроде как я драку начал, а она отбивалась. Я уже думал, что меня заберут в тюрьму – участковый меня не любит. Но участковый сказал, что она доигралась. И начал расспрашивать меня, как я себя чувствую. Я сказал, что голова болит. Он сказал, чтобы я лег, компрессик себе сделал или что. Я так и сделал. Но я слышал, как врач сказал, что человек – это тоже мясо. К чему он это? 

Крови много везде и еще чего-то другого, белого, серого, голова болит. Я заболел? 

Вечером встал, выпил таблетки. Кушать хочется. Не мяса уже, а просто кушать. Таблетки новые работают. 

Среда.

Только проснулся. Голова не болит. Небольшой шрам на голове, а так все зажило. Компрессик помог. 

Приходила Соня. Принесла еды, помогла убрать в квартире и меняла мне компрессик. Хотела выбросить таблетки, но я не дал. Как же я потом получу деньги? И штраф же. Кажется, я ее немного напугал. Но она вроде сказала, что все хорошо. Врет, конечно, но я надеюсь, что она придет еще. 

Таблетки пью. Кушать хочется, хотя еды теперь много – спасибо Соне.

Четверг.

Сегодня съели участкового. Видимо, не всем помогли новые таблетки – или им дали не такие, как мне. Или там в другом дело. Говорят, он отстреливался, Натаху убил и Санька. Но врач и Валентина смогли обойти его со спины. Типа хитростью взяли. 

Мне об этом Васян рассказал – говорит, что с утра Валя и врач народ подбивали кого-нибудь съесть – Саньку или Олега, потому что они самые жирные, и мясо у них вкусное. А участковый это услышал и начал на них орать – мол, законы еще никто не отменял. Ну, его и съели. 

\- Мы все теперь тут закон, - так Валя сказала. 

Интересно, я теперь не закон? Закон на меня не распространяется? Я же не ел участкового. А если я съем врача – я буду тут медицина? А если мы с Соней поедим друг друга – мы будем одним целым? Как там в книге писали, в горе и радости, жизни и смерти. Я бы не отказался.

Пью таблетки. Думаю. 

Пятница.

Сегодня я попал на охоту. 

Дело было так. Я хотел сходить к Соне, спросить, кого бы она согласилась съесть, чтобы им стать. И увидел, как Валя, врач и еще люди гонятся за Васяном.

Когда Васян пробегал мимо меня, то ткнул в меня пальцем и крикнул:

\- Лучше его ешьте, он не бежит!

Валя и врач не остановились, а Натаха и Костя остановились и подошли ко мне. Я спросил, что им нужно, они достали ножи. Я сказал, что они могут порезаться. Они сказали, что порежут меня. Дальше все случилось как-то быстро. Я даже не успел толком сообразить. Костя на меня бросился с ножом, но я его как-то откинул от себя, а потом и Натаху отбил, которая на меня тоже напала. Они лежали какие-то такие. Из головы Кости что-то вытекало. Я ему компрессик из своей майки сделал – мне же помогло. А что у Натахи болело, я так и не понял и не помог ей. 

Они меня ножом достали, но легко – я пока до Сони дошел, все зажило. Она так смотрела на мою окровавленную куртку, меня прям жгло от ее взгляда, но ничего не спросила. Я тоже не сказал. Может, надо было?

Таблетки пью.

Суббота.

Сегодня опять видел Соню. Со мной, наверное, что-то случилось из-за этих таблеток – я без Сони просто жить не могу. Каждый день надо ее видеть, разговаривать с ней. Я с ней себя человеком чувствую, настоящим, живым. Как до таблеток. Только тогда я этого не понимал, а теперь понимаю. И написать могу. Вот только сказать Соне об этом, наверное, не сумею. Побоюсь. 

Не знаю, что происходит, но у меня такое ощущение, что все заканчивается. Словно завтра придет кто-то, включит всеет и скажет – все, фильм кончился, иди домой. А куда я пойду? Мой дом здесь, другого я не знаю. Здесь Соня. Она пойдет тогда со мной? А если я ее попрошу? Хотя очень не хочется, чтобы все заканчивалось. Впервые все стало так хорошо. 

Таблетки выпить не забыл.

Воскресенье. 

Я никогда этот поселок не любила. Мы росли в большом городе – пусть и в спальном районе. Но там все было как-то … цивилизованно, а тут - одна сплошная дикость. Люди такие, что и заговорит не с кем – не хочется. Вечно бухие, грзяные, что-то куда-то волокущие: чаще всего – сдавать или продавать ворованное. Наверное, если бы я любила это место и этих людей, то не побоялась бы что-нибудь сделать. А так… Да, если кому-то интересно, мне искренне стыдно за свое молчание и желание умыть руки. Когда только начались все эти случаи с таблетками, я даже подумала – что так этим местным и надо, что это расплата за их полуживотный способ жизни. Единственное, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание, – я очень быстро отказалась от этих мыслей, мне стало стыдно. Потому что, какими бы они ни были, как бы ни жили, они не заслужили такого конца. 

Всю историю я пересказывать не буду – она есть в этом дневнике. Это история этих людей, рассказанная одним из них, их же языком – я не смогу лучше. Я расскажу только то, чем все закончилось.

В это воскресенье на площадь пришли двое – Валя и Игорь. Ну, и я – но я ведь не стала частью эксперимента, так что я не в счет. Те, приехавшие, уже были на площади. Попросили дневники (прямо как в школе, блин!), что-то попоказывали друг другу, а потом один из них сказал:

\- Эксперимент окончен. Мутировать вы не начали, значит, финальной стадией для вас будет считаться эта. Как говорится, победитель получает все, а проигравшего хоронить не будем. Поэтому вы сейчас устроите тут поединок, а потом того, кто выиграл, заберем с собой в большой мир, деньгам и славе.

\- Я не хочу уезжать, - сказал Игорь.

-Так ты еще и не выиграл, - хмыкнул экспериментатор. 

И в это момент на Игоря налетела Валя. Это была жуткое, жестокое побоище. Я отвернулась, не смогла на такое смотреть. А посмотрела, когда те начали аплодировать. Как ни странно, победил Игорь. Я честно думала, что останется Валя – а она лежала бесформенной грудой чего-то красного. 

\- Давай, победитель, собирайся, - хмыкнул один из экспериментаторов. – В новую жизнь поедешь. 

\- Я без Сони никуда, - кивнул он на меня. Экспериментаторы заржали.

\- Любовь, да, - хмыкнул один из них. И добавил:

\- Да. Грузись. 

\- Я не поеду, - упрямо повторил Игорь. – Соня…

Потом все опять случилось очень быстро. Один из приехавших поднял пистолет и направил его на меня, но выстрелить не успел – Игорь завалил его на спину. Другой экспериментатор закричал и кинулся оттаскивать Игоря, но отлетел в сторону, словно ненужная игрушка. А третий приехавший среагировал правильно – вытащил пистолет и выстрелил. Не знаю, то ли пули у него были особенные, то ли он знал, куда стрелять, но Игорь уже не встал.

\- Ты что наделал, придурок! – начал, не поднимаясь с земли, кричать второй. – Такой ценный экземпляр!

\- Ты знаешь правила, - холодно отозвался третий. – Если объект выходит из-под контроля... Тем более, у нас есть все нужные биологические образцы. 

Потом они немного повозились над Игорем, занесли труп своего товарища в машину, послели мне воздушный поцелуй и уехали. 

Я постояла немного, постояла… И пошла хоронить Игоря. Что-что, а могилу он заслужил. На кладбище его далеко было тащить – да и разоренное оно все теперь. Поэтому я Игоря в городском саду похоронила, у старых яблонь. Мне здесь нравилось – думаю, и ему понравилось бы. Очень милое место. 

Знаете, в чем прикол? Они не знают про врача. Они не знают, что его больше нет. И приедут в следующее воскресенье, чтобы его найти и узнать, во что он превратился. Значит, у меня есть целая неделя, запасы таблеток и описания, что они делают с людьми. Возможно, у меня ничего не получится: временной фактор, смешивание препаратов или особенности организма – что угодно может сыграть против меня. Но все может и получиться. И тогда этих горе-испытателей ждет встреча с идеальной машиной для убийства – голодной, безжалостной, способной к быстрой регенерации. 

Я не смогла им помочь – но, надеюсь, смогу хотя бы отомстить.


End file.
